Isle of The Night Fury
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless are kidnapped and taken to a secret island filled with Night furies, they find a mysterious figure is the cause of the night furies never being d when the rest of the gang follow them,it leads to a terrible war,that ends with a d what they don't know,is that one little action could lead to a great alliance...or fate worse than Drago himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my sister and I both came up with this idea. I came up with it, and my sister made a few changes. And it became this! So, this is going to be a little boring, but it gets better as the story goes on! so just bear with me here.**

 **Also, I just figured out that if Daggur is actually... dead...I really hope he isn't... Then that would make Heather the chief of the Berserkers. I really hope they make her relize that in the fourth season. That would be so cool. :)**

 **And do not tell me Dagger destroyed the Berserkers, just let me believe what I want to believe.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Nightwing? What's wrong?" I ran after one of the Night furies that called this island home.

Oh, where are my manners?

My name is Skylight. My real name is Skylar, but I changed my name a few decades ago.

Yeah I said decades. I'm immortal. I really don't know how, but I am.

So, if you're wondering about the Night furies, I went around finding and rescuing them, and then bringing them back here.

I've found around forty or fifty in my lifetime. They're actually pretty easy to find once you know where they hang around.

But, I haven't found one for about twenty years. Until now.

I followed Nightwing towards the main stable, and walked in. The place only had a few dragons in it, and Nightwing led me towards a night fury with a blue ring in the middle of both wings.

Bluestar.

She looked pretty shaken up. Whatever can scare a night fury I did not wanna know about it.

But, I had to know. Stupid curiosity.

"Bluestar, what did you see?" I asked.

 _I don't know, exactly. It was a Night fury, but it had a rider on him, and his right tailfin was replaced with a fake red one._ Bluestar explained.

"Tell me you followed them." I said.

 _Why wouldn't I? I followed them until they reached a mainland called Berk, according to the boy. I think it's their homeland._

"How about tonight, we pay them a little visit. We'll take the rider, and the night fury. I doubt they'll come by choice." I offered.

 _What are we gonna do to them?_ Nightwing asked.

"Just ask them a few questions, convince the nightfury to stay here, and other stuff." I said.

 _Do you want me to get a few others?_ Nightwing offered.

"Could you get Whiteheart and Star?" I asked.

 _Sure. Back in a sec._ Nightwing flew off, leaving me alone with Bluestar.

A few minutes later, Nightwing landed along with two other Night furies.

One had white detailing along his back and head. Whiteheart.

Star only had a blue detailing on his head that looked like a crown. He was still pretty cool to me.

"Alright, this is a hit and retreat. We'll take the night fury and it's rider, and come straight back. Understood?"

They nodded, and we took off.

A few hours later, we came to the mainland. And we had one major upside: It was dark.

Night furies were nearly impossible to take down during the night. Which means this was going to be easy.

I noticed a hut above all the rest. "Bingo." I steered Nightwing towards the hut.

"That's gotta be it. Okay, on three soft roar to get the Night fury out. If we can get it out, the rider will follow." They nodded, and I counted down.

"3… 2...1"

They started letting out a soft roar, but the sound wasn't enough to wake up the village. Only the nightfury.

A few minutes later, I heard a voice. "Toothless?"

"That has to be the rider." I whispered.

I heard the door open, and the night fury came out. I held up my hand for them to wait until the rider came out.

"Toothless, where are you going?" The rider came out, and I closed my hand.

We grabbed the rider first, then the night fury.

"What the Thor?! What's going on?" He yelled.

"A kidnapping." I answered.

"Okay hold up, are those night furies?! How is that possible?!" He exclaimed.

"Easy. I've been rescuing them for the past few centuries." I explained.

When he opened his mouth, I added, "Don't ask."

He shut his mouth. I looked over at the night fury, and I noticed that he looked a lot like Nightwing.

"Hey, doesn't the night fury look like you and Bluestar?" I asked Nightwing.

 _He does. But it couldn't be that one._ Nightwing said.

"Who knows. He could be." I said.

"Are you talking about Toothless?" The rider asked.

"Toothless? That's his name?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. His teeth are retractable."

"I know that, but do you see me calling them Gummy Face?" I said.

 _Well…_ Nightwing said.

"Okay, his nickname is Gummy Face, but that's it. Now can you can be quiet until we get there?" I growled.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't just take me away from Berk." He said.

"We just did."

"Well, you're not gonna get away with it. We have tracker dragons, and the rest of the riders will come looking for me."

"I highly doubt they'll find the island. Only a night fury can find it." I said.

"Yeah, sure." He retorted.

"Look, boy, the island is magical. It can only be found, or seen, by a nightfury. The only way a human can see it, other than me of course, is when they're on a night fury. That's why you couldn't see it." I explained.

"First of all, my name is Hiccup. And just because they can't see it, doesn't mean they can't find it." He said.

"Could you just shut up for one fucking minute?" I asked.

"So you admit I'm right." He said.

"I didn't say that, so just be quiet." I said.

He wouldn't shut up.

The next few hours were filled with him talking about how his friends would save him. I _almost_ took him back.

We finally got back to the island by day break.

"Once we get there, he goes straight to a cell. I'll question him after a long nap." I said.

 _Couldn't possibly agree more._ Nightwing said.

We landed in the center clearing, and I looked at Hiccup. His mouth was hanging wide open.

I laughed. "Night fury got your tongue?" I joked.

"How are there so many of them?" He asked.

"I'll answer that later if you answer my questions. But right now," I snapped my fingers, and Whiteheart and Star surrounded him. "It's nap time. Seeya!"

 **Okay, it** ** _will_** **gett better. I promise. Don't give up on the story! If you already have, then I have two more ideas. But they're probably not good.**

 **So, the first one is when Hiccup and Toothless meet a pegasus. But the pegasus is hurt, and it just won't trust them. But then the Dragon Hunters find out about it, and Berk is under attack because of the Pegasus.**

 **Don't judge, I like pegasi. I really hope you guys like the idea. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm just gonna put this put there, and say that in the summary, one small action can lead to a great alliance, or fate worse than Drago himself. I personally choose fate worse than Drago himself. But that's just me! Put it the reviews if you agree!**

"I never thought he would shut up." I said.

 _No kidding._ Nightwing agreed.

"Well, at least we had a nice nap."

 _Yeah, but do we really need to question him?_ Nightwing asked.

"Yes. We need to find out how he came to have Toothless. And what about his village? Last I saw a viking village, it had no dragons. Then we went there, it was filled with dragons. It was almost like there were more dragons than people."

 _Yeah, it was pretty weird. Especially for the night fury. Usually they won't let anyone near them._ Nightwing agreed.

"That's why we have to question him. And, the nightfury might be your son!" I pointed out.

 _That would be nice. I haven't seen him for twenty years since that Whispering death attack._ (me: hint hint people, hint _hint!)_

We neared the stables where Hiccup was being held. We walked in, and found Hiccup asleep.

" _He's_ tired?!" I exclaimed. I grabbed a fish out of a bucket next to the stall, and opened the door.

Toothless got up and growled at me. "Easy. I'm not gonna hurt him." I calmed

He was snoring so loudly, I almost considered putting the fish in his mouth to shut him up. But instead, I just threw the fish onto his head. That woke him up.

"What the Thor?" He noticed the cod now sitting on his lap. "What was that for?"

"To wake you up. I have a few questions for you."

"Such as?"

"How did you meet Toothless?"

"Well, I shot him down, but we haven't even met each other yet. The next day, I went searching, and I found him."

"But he didn't attack you?"

"He did. But he let me go, and soon we formed a bond."

"How did you form the bond?"

"I fed him some fish, and made a prosthetic tailfin."

"You mean you blasted his tailfin off?"

"On accident!" Hiccup defended, throwing his hands in the air.

"How did you make the tailfin?" I asked.

"It's complicated. I can't explain it."

"And what about all the dragons in your village?"

"We now coexist with dragons. Once we defeated the Red Death, we proved that dragons are peaceful creatures, and we don't have to fight them."

"And that was when?"

"Around eight years ago. Now can I go free?"

"Maybe. But Toothless though has a choice. He can go free, or stay here with his parents."

Hiccup went opened mouthed. "His _parents?_ How?"

"I wasn't entirely sure, but now I am. He has alpha mode, correct?"

"Yeah. He glows blue." As if to emphasise, Toothless went into alpha mode. His scales on his back and head glowed a vibrant blue, and I stared.

"I knew it. Nightwing, do you know where Bluestar is?" I asked.

 _Yeah. I'll go get her._ Nightwing said, and ran off.

"You can understand them?" Hiccup asked.

"I've been around them long enough to understand them."

"How long, exactly?"

"Um, a few hundred years, give or take."

Hiccup stared at me as if I just grew four eyes.

"Okay, just pretend that never happened."

Suddenly Nightwing and Bluestar ran in.

 _You said my son was here?_ Bluestar said.

I nodded my head towards Toothless, and Bluestar went towards him. They sniffed each other, and butted heads.

 _It's really you!_ Bluestar exclaimed.

Toothless cooed, and Hiccup just stared in amazement.

Suddenly, there was a roar from outside. I ran out, and saw ships on the horizon.

"No way. How are they here that fast?" I exclaimed. I ran back in to get Bluestar and Nightwing.

"Hate to interrupt, but we have ships coming our way."

"I told you they would be here!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah sure. Come on!" I turned into a night fury. I had blue markings down my back, and a white crown like marking on my head. Hiccup jumped.

"Okay so you can turn into a night fury, and you're immortal. Anything else I need to know?" He asked.

"Nope." And we raced out.

The rest of the night furies were already at the front of the island, apparently anxious to fend off the newcomers.

 _So, did you have to turn in front of Hiccup?_ Nightwing asked.

"Well, I haven't been in this form for a few years, I was anxious!" I said.

 _I can imagine._ Bluestar said.

We got to the front lines, and I noticed there were dragons.

"One hundred dragons and a whole armada, against fifty Night furies. Not sure I like these odds." I said.

 _Me neither. Maybe we should consider letting hiccup go?_ Bluestar said.

"Maybe. For now, we stand and defend the island." I said. We had a long day ahead of us.

 **Okay sorry this was so sgort, and for the part where she can tun into a night fury. I just thougt that that would nmake the stort better, because next chapter, something happens that changes the story drastically. But f\or the better!**

 **Any way, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! so, school is almost here. *Crowd goes boo* I know, I don't like it either.**

 **Well, actually it's quite fun at my school. But anyway, I still** ** _love_** **doing Fanfiction and I probably won't ever stop.**

 **But anyway, there is going to be a big twist in this story, but I won't say what.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"The dragons might be a problem. But if we can take out the leader, the rest should fall." I said to Nightwing and Bluestar.

 _I agree. But what are we gonna do about Hiccup and Toothless?_ Nightwing asked.

"For now, we leave them in the stall with at least one guard. His tribe will most likely go for him while the rest fight." I said.

I turned to Bluestar. "I want all hatchlings and the ones who can't fight in the tunnels, or on the other side of the island."

Bluestar nodded, and ran off to obey her orders. "The rest of you, I want you to train. But don't use your plasma blasts. Save them for the fight. Nightwing and I will go scout."

Nightwing nodded, and we took off for the ships. "Nightwing, we might need to land on one of the ships, as a warning. If they gravely injure, or kill a night fury, I will not hesitate to kill Hiccup."

 _They do have the right to know that._ Nightwing said.

We flew above the ships and dragons, careful not to let them see us.

I noticed that there was a Deadly Nadder in the front of the rest of the dragons.

"Hey Nightwing, you think that nadder is the leader?" I asked.

 _Yup. Take it out, the rest will fall._ Nightwing said.

"I'm gonna go in closer. Cover my back if anything happens." I headed down towards the dragons for a better look. By the speed they were going at, they would arrive at sundown. But we would meet them halfway. Which was in one hour.

I counted a total of at least twenty dragons, all the regular type. (as in nadders, nightmares, and gronckles.) There were only two out of the ordinary. A stormcutter and a razor whip.

I headed back to Nightwing to report. "I counted at least twenty dragons, all Zipplebacks, Nadders, Gronckles, and Nightmares. But there's also a razor whip and a storm cutter."

 _That could be a problem._ Nightwing said.

"I know. Let's head back and prepare." But before we could go, we heard yelling coming from the boats. We looked down, and sadly, the dragons were coming at us.

"Go! We have to get back!" I yelled.

Nightwing turned and flew away, and I did the same. I looked back, but the dragons were still following.

"We have to lose them. You keep going, and warn the rest. I'll hold them off." I called.

 _What?! No! I won't leave you!_ Nightwing exclaimed.

"I'll be fine! Now go! That's an order!" I yelled.

He didn't like it, but Nightwing nodded. I stopped and turned towards the dragons.

I waited till they were close enough, and I roared. My roar was somehow louder than all others, but I don't know why.

About six dragons circled around me, and I noticed they all had a rider. And one was really geeking out about me.

I snarled and fired at the Nadder. She dodged, but I was quicker. I fired again, and hit her. The dragon was fazed, so I went in to grab the rider.

I dove to get her, and succeeded. I took her off her dragon, and the others just stared at me.

"How did it know Astrid was leader?" One boy asked. He was mounted on a red monstrous nightmare, with black hair and a helmet with curved rams horns.

"I don't know, but this one seems to be more intelligent than others. Maby even smarter than Toothless!" Another man asked. He was a beefy man, and mounted on gronckle. He had a small helmet with blonde hair.

"I don't care how smart it is, just get me away from it!" The lady I was holding yelled. I was assuming she was Astrid.

"Maybe we could train it!" Someone yelled. It was a blonde girl mounted on the Zippleback, along with another blonde girl. Or was it a boy?

"Are you crazy Ruffnut! Only Hiccup can tame a Night fury!" The fat man yelled.

"It just a thought! Jeesh Fishlegs." Ruffnut yelled back.

I dove down, and headed for the main island.

"It's trying to get away! Come on!" The nightmare rider yelled, and they flew after me.

I went full speed while Astrid yelled for me to let her go, but her words ment nothing. Soon, I lost the riders and landed.

"How are there more Night furies?!" Astrid exclaimed.

 _Who is she?_ Bluestar asked.

"The dragon leader. But the rest won't fall. They're right behind me, so we need to be ready." I explained.

I looked behind me at the riders they were only about ten minutes away.

I roared for everyone to take to the air, and they did. Soon we were flying right above the ocean, heading for the dragons.

Nightwing, Bluestar and I headed for the six dragons who circled me earlier, while the rest went for the rest of the dragons.

I went for the Nightmare rider, and fired a plasma blast, but he dodged. I fired again, and I hit him. He went down, but just before he hit the water, the dragon put his wings out and glided.

I went to help Nightwing with the Zippleback, but the nadder came out of nowhere and shot spines in my direction.

 _Sky lookout!_ Nightwing yelled, but it was too late. A barb found it's mark in my shoulder, and I went down. There was a nearby boat, which shot a bola at me. It hit and pinned my wings down against my side, along with my legs. I hit the water roaring, and I sank.

And sank.

And sank.

Until a rope net came out of nowhere, and trapped me.  
I was surprised at the net. I only saw them on hunter ships, not Berk ships.

I was pulled up and out of the water, onto a Berk ship. When I got to the top, I saw a tall man with black hair, and a sandy colored fury shirt. By the way he was holding the rope, I guessed he was the one who pulled the rope.

I roared at anyone who came close to me, and bared my teeth.

"Nice job, Eret." I looked up and saw the other six riders coming for a landing, including the razor whip. The one riding the razor whip was a female with raven black hair tied into a braid, intense green eyes, and a skirt of silver plates.

They came over to me, and the black haired one that rides the nightmare spoke first.

"So, what are we gonna do with it? It's not like we can question it."

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't call me 'it'." I mumbled.

"Well, maybe we could use it as a hostage for their leader." Fishlegs offered.

"Maybe. Then we can figure out where they put Hiccup. Whoever took him away is gonna pay." Astrid pounded her fist into her hand.

"Good luck with that. I'm not changing no matter what." I grumbled.

"Maybe we could threaten to kill it to get the leader out." The blonde guy offered.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Tuffnut. It may be the only way." Astrid said.

"Please don't kill me." I whispered.

"I agree. When should we do it?" Fishlegs asked.

"As soon as we can. I want to get back to Berk." The black haired man said.

While they talked, I struggles to get out of my ropes. In wiggled around, and I suddenly felt the ropes slack. I smiled, and broke the ropes.

The riders jumped, and grabbed their weapons. "Try me." I growled, but they didn't hear me.

Astrid came at me first, and I swung at her with my tail. It hit her in the stomach, and I used that chance to pounced on her.

I roared in triumph, but the victory was short-lived. The black haired man threw a bola, but I blocked it with my wing.

Suddenly there was a yell from behind me, and I saw a very beefy looking man with only one arm, and one leg.

He charged at me, and jumped onto my back. I jumped and writhed on the ground, but the man wouldn't get off.

"Astrid, get your ax ready! It's too lethal for us to keep alive!" The man yelled.

I knew what they were talking about, but I wouldn't turn. I couldn't. I would rather die than tell them anything.

Astrid nodded, and brought out her ax. As she walked towards us, the fat man held down my head. I roared as best I could, hoping that another nightfury would hear.

But no luck came. I only had one choice:change and show them who I really was.

I looked at Astrid one more time, and closed my eyes. I stopped fighting, and layed my head down.

There was a bright flash, and when light ceased to exsist, evryone looked back at me, and their mouths dropped.

I was in human form, and I was in danger of spilling everything.

Including where I came from.

 **okay that last sentance had something to do with the twist. It might be little but it did have something to do with it.**

 **So hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I saw "We are Family" from Riders of Berk yesterday, and it was exactly like this story! I swear I didn't know about it! So I didn't get this idea from that! I just got the idea from a dream, I swear!**

 **But anyway, that was sorta weird. hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

"You're a _person?"_ Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. No can you please get off me?" I asked.

The man got off me, and I stood up. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything just leave us alone!"

"Let's start with where Hiccup and Toothless are being held." Astrid growled.

"They're being held in the abandoned whispering death tunnels from twenty years ago." I answered.

(Me: don't listen to her! ;))

"Now, who are you?" Fishlegs asked.

"My name is Skylar Haddock, first born heir of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first."

 **Didn't see that one comin, did you?**

" _What?"_ The fat man exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" The black haired woman asked.

"How are you alive?" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"I'm immortal. I don't really know how, but I am." I answered.

"So you were an heir of Berk?" The black haired man asked.

"Not just any heir, the runaway heir of Berk." The fat man corrected.

"The runaway heir? What is that?" Tuffnut asked.

"The runaway heir was about the daughter of the first Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first. When she was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, she ran away. But no one knew why, or how. People thought she was taken by dragons, or killed by one when she went into the forest just before the fight." The fat man explained.

"None of them were right, though. I left on Nightwing, and we flew to here." I explained.

It wasn't really something I liked to talk about. But since they came from Berk, it only made sense they knew the truth. And besides, it wasn't like they were going to force me back to Berk.

"Now could you just let me go? You know where Hiccup is, so I can leave, and so can you." I pleaded.

"Actually, we're taking you back to Berk. You're going to jail for what you did." Astrid growled.

"Okay." I said.

I quickly turned into a night fury, and flew off the boat. They tried shooting me down, but I dodged it all until I got back to the island.

I landed in the center clearing. "Where is Nightwing and Bluestar?" I asked.

Star came up to me. "They are at the stables with the prisoners."

"Thanks Star." I took off for the stables, and when I got there, I was bowled over by Nightwing.

 _Thank the gods you're okay!_ He said.

"Yeah, now could you get off me?" I laughed. He was licking me all over. Thank goodness I was dragon form, or I would never get the saliva out of my clothes!

He got off, and Bluestar tackled me.

 _Thank goodness you're okay!_ She kept saying.

"Could you just let me breath!" I said.

Bluestar got off, and I looked at Hiccup.

"You two take Toothless back to the other riders on the ships. I'll take Hiccup." I said.

 _What are you gonna do?_ Nightwing asked.

"I'm gonna hurt him. Just do it." I said. The two nodded, and lead Toothless out.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just gonna suspend you one hundred feet in the air until your friends surrender and you can go free." I said, and grabbed him.

"You're gonna do _what_ to me?!" He exclaimed.

"It's fine. I'm not gonna kill you." I took off in front of the island, where I could see all the ships, and them me.

When Nightwing and Bluestar came to hover beside me, I took off for the front of the ships.

"There!" I turned around, and saw the six riders flying towards me.

"Berkians!" I yelled. The riders stopped, and I continued.

"I have you're chief. Surrender, and you can go free with him." I said. "Don't, and he dies."

I heard shocked gasps from the riders while Hiccup tried to get out of my grip.

"Don't do it! It's a trap!" He yelled.

"I am a man of my word, so I speak the truth when I say you can leave with him." I yelled.

Th nadder and Astrid came forward. "We accept your trade. We surrender for the life of our chief."

"Good." I was about to drop Hiccup onto the nadder, but Nightwing came hurtling toward us.

 _Sky look out!_ He yelled, then there was a deafening boom coming from right behind me, and the sound of Nightwing roaring.

When the light ceased to dance before my eyes, I looked down and saw Nightwing hurtling towards the ocean.

 **Sorry this was so short, and for the cliff hanger.**

 **Actually, I'm not that sorry for the cliff hanger. Cliff hangers are so fun, don't you think? :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I start school in one week. Boo. And, the next chapter of Dragon Healer 2 might be a while. I have nothing to write for that. Another thing: There might be a little bit of sadness, and tears in the beginning of this chpter. I cried while making it.**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Nightwing!" I dropped Hiccup, not caring if he dies or not.

I dove to catch Nightwing before he hit the water. I looked to the side, and saw Astrid right behind me, going for Hiccup.

I raced to get to Nightwing, and I just managed to catch him in my claws before he hit the water.

I carried him to a nearby seastack, and gently set him down. Bluestar was by his side in an instant, and we sat right beside him, cooing for him to get up.

 _Sky?_ He rasped.

"I'm here. I'm right here, Nightwing." I reassured.

 _You were always a kind person, Sky. You always knew how to calm even the most aggressive dragon._ He said.

"Nightwing stop. You're gonna be okay." I said.

 _Bluestar, take care of her please. Promise me._ He added.

"Nightwing stop!" I pleaded.

 _I will. I promise._ Bluestar said.

"Stop!" I begged.

 _Good. Just know, that I will always be with you. Even when you can't see me, I will be there. Always._

"Please stop." I whimpered.

 _Sky, protect the Night furies. Protect them, and lead them. But I can no longer be with you._ Nightwing whispered.

"Stop." I whispered.

 _My time is here, Sky. I cannot prevent it. I have to go._

"No, you can't." I said.

 _Goodbye._ Nightwing laid his head down, breathed one more time, and there was silence.

"Goodbye, Nightwing. You were my first, and best friend." I said.

 _Goodbye, my love._ Bluestar whispered.

I lowered my head and rested it on Nightwing's.

"Rest in peace, my friend." I said.

I looked over at Bluestar. Her cobalt blue eyes were watery with tears, and she looked heart broken. Like it was torn in two.

That was how I felt, at least. It was like my heart was now a black hole containing void of black sadness.

I heard the beat of wings behind us, and I looked back. Hiccup was on Toothless, and Astrid on her nadder.

Bluestar turned around, and growled.

"Kill them."

We launched into the air, and charged. I went for Hiccup while Bluestar went for Astrid.

"You killed him! You killed Nightwing!" I yelled, and fired at Toothless and Hiccup.

"We didn't do it, Sky!" Hiccup yelled back, and Toothless fired.

"Then who was it? Come on, tell me!" I fired again.

"I don't know! But it wasn't Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

"He would never kill his own father!" He added.

"You don't know that!" I yelled.

Toothless stopped and hovered in mid air.

"You don't know what I know. I watched a son kill his own father for the sake of power!" I looked down.

"And now Toothless has killed his own father, my _best friend._ " I stared Hiccup in the eye. "And now he has to pay." I blasted Hiccup.

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one. I wanted revenge too, but I didn't kill the man who caused my father's death." Hiccup said. "You don't have to be the bad person, Sky."

I glared at him. "My name, is Skylight!" I fired at them again, but it ended up getting deflected by a different blast.

I looked around, and saw the razor whip right next to the gronckle.

I looked to my left, and saw the Nightmare and Nadder.

I was surrounded.

"It's over, Skylight." Hiccup said.

I looked around at the riders. They were willing to protect Hiccup at the cost of their lives.

"Alright. But know this; I am far, _far,_ from finished with you, Hiccup Haddock." I turned away with Bluestar at my tail, got Nightwing's body, and headed home. How I was going to tell the rest, I didn't know.

We got back to the island, and we gently laid Nightwing down in the center of a crowd of night furies.

 _What happened to him?_

 _Is he dead?_

 _The Berkians shall pay!_

They all started growling in anticipation, waiting for an explanation.

I roared to get everyone quiet. They settled down, and I spoke.

"Nightwing is dead!" I yelled.

More hushed growling.

 _He is dead?_

 _He can't be gone!_

 _I will never forget him._

"He was a noble dragon. And he will always be remembered." I looked around the group of night furies. "Those who were closest, step forward and pay your respects, and and say your farewells."

Star came out of the crowd, and by the looks of his eyes, he was on the verge of tears.

He was Nightwing's friend, and one of the closest. They always romped around together, and explored together.

He touched noses with him, and whispered his goodbyes.

Tears were building up, and I was so close to breaking down. Nightwing was my first, and _best_ friend. Losing him was almost too much to bear. And the one that killed him, was none other than his own son.

He. Would. Pay.

When he was done, I continued to speak.

"Nightwing will always be a hero. A friend." I looked at Bluestar. "A mate." I looked back at the crowd. "We might not be able to see him, but he will always be with us. No matter what."

 **Once again, I cried making this. I hope you did too, because it wouldn't be fair if you didn't!**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Everything related to a computer wasn't working. My computer won't turn on, my mom's computer keeps saying 'restarting,' and I just figured out how to copy and paste on my chrome book.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's our plan, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, Astrid. But we can't just declare war on her."

"Why not? It's obvious the night furies are under her control."

"But what if they're not, Astrid? What if they would protect her at all costs?" I pointed out. I sighed. "She grew up with a family of night furies, and her best friend just died."

"Hiccup-"

"We can't risk her getting mad at us. She's heartbroken, Astrid. If she goes against us, she'll be worse than Drago."

"So how do we get her to trust us?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't gain her trust, we could be in serious trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~Sky's pov~~~~~~~~~~

I paced the room of my hut. I had to think of a plan before the Berkians came back.

I couldn't believe that Nightwing was actually dead. I basically grew up with him.

I thought about just hitting them with full force and finishing them once and for all, but that just wasn't my nature.

I felt something nudge my hand, and I saw Bluestar.

"Hey." I said.

 _What are you thinking about?_ She asked.

"How to avenge Nightwing."

 _Well we can't can't just declare war on them. You know Nightwing wouldn't want that._

"I know, but they deserve it! He died because of them!" I pointed out.

 _Yes, but it was out of impulse. You did have Hiccup._

"Yeah, but I just wanted to stop this war! They could have left with Hiccup, and everyone would've been fine!" I was almost crying now. Hiccup was the reason Nightwing was dead. It was all his fault!

"I'm sorry. I just need some sleep. It's been a long day." I apologized.

Bluestar nodded, and walked out of the hut.

The next day, we were ready to head out for Berk. The only thing is, I was the only who was going. Of course, Bluestar insisted she go with me, but I refused to get her into trouble.

"I'll be fine, Bluestar. I need you here to take care of the others." I said.

 _But what if they capture you? Who will get you out of there?_ She pointed out.

"I'll just make sure they understand to never come back here again. I'll be fine."

I was _not_ fine.

The moment Berk was in sight, they had sight of me. Immediatly Dragons started appearing.

I dove down to avoid a blast from the nightmare.

"Snotlout! I told you to hold your fire!" Hiccup yelled.

"It wasn't me! It was him! You know he never listens." As if to prove his point, the nightmare dove down, with Snotlout screaming in terror.

Who knew he screamed like a baby? (Me:I did.;) )

Hiccup came over and hovered in front of me. "What do you want?"

"I want this war to stop." I replied. "I don't want you and your friends on my island again. If I see one of you on it, I will personally end you myself."

"Well, we do to. But we can't risk anything." He snapped his fingers, and the dragons surrounded me.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Relax. We're not gonna do anything to you. We're just gonna take you back to Berk." Hiccup explained.

"You'll have to catch me first." I dove down, and so did Hiccup. When the ocean was close, I tucked my wings against my sides, and I dove into the water. Hiccup just managed to stop before he hit the water. I smiled. He couldn't swim, but I could.

Flapped my wings against the current, propelling me along the water. Once I felt well away from the others, I broke the surface and flew towards my home. Suddenly, shadows formed on the waves. I looked behind me, and I saw the Nadder and Hiccup in pursuit. I growled at them, and dove into the water. But this time, Hiccup followed.

He tried blasting me, and I dodged. I broke the surface, but the Nadder was right there. I tried the water, But Hiccup stopped me.

Suddenly, Fishlegs jumped onto me. I roared in surprise, and tried getting him off me. He pulled out a grass, and held it in front of my nose. I took one whiff of it, and I passed out.

I woke up in a hut, surprisingly. I sat up in the bed and looked around. It was just a small hut, and quite similar to the one on my home island.

I rubbed my temples and headed downstairs. It was a very large hut, actually. The bedroom was just small.

I tried turning into a night fury, but it was like my powers weren't even there.  
"What did he do to me?" I mumbled. I pulled the door open, and almost screamed.

"What are you-how am I-?" I stuttered.

"Glad you're up." Hiccup said. "So, I have a few questions."

"So do I. Let's start with what did you do to me!" I yelled.

"We gave you a potion that takes away any special abilities. Any other questions?"

"What the Thor am I doing here and why."

"We can't have you going around and causing a war. So, we just need to gain your trust. We're not bad people, Skylar."

"Sure. You're trying to gain my trust, then once you do, you're gonna kill me just like how you killed Nightwing!" I burst out.

"No we won't. Like I said, we're not bad people. We wouldn't do that." Hiccup said.

"I will never, _ever,_ trust you. Not after Nightwing's death." I growled.

"Skylar-"

"I just want to be alone." I opened the door, and ran for the forest. I went for the cove, where I met Nightwing.

It was surprisingly quick to get there. I thought I would've forgotten how to get there, but the memory was as fresh as it was when I was fifteen.

Once I got there, I headed for the sloped rock ledge. As I walked over to the rock, I remembered how I found Nightwing drinking in the lake.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I ran for the secluded cove where I couldn't be bothered. I was running from my father, this time. He had just said that if I didn't pass Dragon killing school, I would be disowned, and sent away from Berk._

 _I didn't want to be sent away from Berk! It was my home, and I was going to be chieftess in five years._

 _My father said it was bad enough he had a girl as a future leader of Berk. But it just added on that I couldn't kill a dragon!_

 _I kept running for the cove, but when I got there, I heard roaring coming from inside. I hid behind a few rocks, and considered heading back or just staying out for the night… again._

 _But, curiosity got the best of me. Stupid curiosity._

 _I peeked out from the rock, and my mouth dropped._

 _Sitting right in the middle of the cove, was a night fury._

 _~End of Flashback~(Sorry it was so short)_

I sat on the edge of the rock, looking down on the beautiful cove. It was peaceful at this time of year.

There was a rustle behind me. "What part of 'alone' don't you understand?"

"Says the one who spent almost her entire life with night furies." Hiccup replied.

"I'd take dragons over people any day." I said.

"So, how did you know about this place? You've never been here before." Hiccup asked.

"This was where I met Nightwing. I lived in Berk too, you know." I said.

"You lived in Berk?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah. You're friends didn't tell you?' When Hiccup shook his head, I looked in front of me.

"My dad was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first. But he wasn't even remotley like you. He was mean, especially towards me."

"Your dad was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the first?"

"Yeah."

"You were an heir of Berk?"

"Yes."

"Why was your dad so mean to you?"

"I don't know. But he kept saying that it was bad he had a daughter as an heir of Berk, But it just added on that I couldn't kill dragons."

"You couldn't kill dragons?"

"No. I thought it was wrong."

"So, what did your dad do to get you to leave?"

""He said that if I didn't pass Dragon Killing school, he would disown me, and… send me adrift into the ocean."

"He said _what?!"_

"Yeah. That's why I left. I didn't want to become chieftess either." I said.

"I know how that's like." Hiccup mumbled.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Yeah. When my dad told me that I was gonna be chief in like a week, I freaked. I didn't want to be chief. In fact, I left Berk for an entire day. I even missed the Dragon race!"

"What are dragons races?" I asked.

"Never mind. But we have a lot in common. You sure you don't trust us yet?" Hiccup prodded.

I sighed. "Fine. I trust you. But only a little bit!"

Hiccup smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear."

 **She finally trusts them! If you think this is over, *speaking in creepy voice* you thought wrong.**

 **This is like a two part, or second season. It might take me while to make it. Like probably a week.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
